The Heat Gets To People
by BabyD414
Summary: Imagine that there is another person apart of the OTH crew. Her name is Dannie and she's Nathan's best friend. The TH Ravens just won the state championship and they go on a cruise to celebrate. But Dannie's ex tries to ruin everything. Sparks fly.
1. All Aboard

Imagine that there is another person apart of the OTH crew. Her name is Dannie and she's Nathan's best friend. The TH Ravens just won the state championship and they go on a cruise to celebrate. But Dannie's ex tries to ruin everything. Sparks fly. And through everything a relationship begins… as always. 

**AN: Hi everyone. This is my very first fanfic to be posted. I thought what the hell let's give it a try. You leave reviews if you'd like. No Pressure. But if you do feel free to say what ever you like. Criticism is good. Also if there are any ideas lets me know. I actually already have up to chapter six done. But anyways, enjoy. ******

_Italics thoughts_

(flashbacks)

[English what is being said in Spanish

Pairings:

Haley and Mouth

Brooke and Lucas

Peyton and Jake

Daniella (Dannie) and Nathan

**Chapter one: All Aboard**

Dannie looked up at the giant cruise ship that was in front of her. She couldn't believe how big it was Why did I let them talk me into this? she asked herself. Suddenly she felt strong muscular arms circle her wait and a deep voice in her ear.

"What are you doing?"

Dannie jumped, her heart racing, her breathing labored/ he had succeeded once again, by scaring the shit outta her. "GODDAMNIT NATHAN!" she yelled turning around and punching him in the arm hard. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Ow! Alright Dannie, damn! I'm sorry." Nathan said blocking her punches.

"Why do you always do that?"

"You know I can't help myself!" Nathan said pulling his angry friend into a hug. "You alright now?" he asked pulling back to look in her green eyes.

"Yeah." She whispered back, looking into his blue ones. Oh yeah, that's why.

They stood there talking when their friends Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Mouth walked up to them. They all smiled at each other before enveloping one another in a hug.

"Hey Superstar, Superstar-girl!" Brooke exclaimed smiled broadly at them.

"Brooke, why do you insist on calling me that?" Dannie asked rolling her eyes.

"What? You're the girl version of Tree Hill's famous Nathan Scott!" She turned to Nathan who was flirting with a blond. "Right Superstar?"

"Stop calling me that." Nathan muttered before turning back to the blond.

Jake and Mouth made their way over to the group hands full with bags. They rolled their eyes when they saw Nathan already picking up girls. Yes, girls as in plural. They were talking to the girls when Lucas and Haley finally got there. Haley laughing at a very red Lucas.

"Oh, I know that laugh. What embarrassing thing did he do now?" Peyton asked looking at them.

Haley giggled some more. "He-he fell up the stairs." Haley said laughing harder.

"Oh please Haley, you do that too." Brooke pointed out not seeing what was so funny about that.

"Yeah, but not escalator stairs while teasing me about always being clumsy. Who's the klutz now?" Haley said bursting into laughing fit again. When the group heard that they all broke into fits of laughter at Haley's childish behavior.

"I don't see what's so funny about that!" Lucas muttered moving over to where his brother, Nathan, was getting yet another phone number. "Hey man."

"Lucas my man, ain't it a beautiful day to go on a cruise?" Nathan asked, a cocky smile on his face.

"How many did you get?" Lucas asked knowingly.

"10. And I just got here about 5 minutes ago."

"10 numbers? Already?"

"What can I say, I have a gift." Nathan said smiling. He turned seeing Mouth and Jake join them.

"How many?" Mouth and Jake asked knowingly.

"10."

"You sly dog you." Mouth smiled giving him the pound.

Meanwhile the girls were in a circle talking about Nathan and his phone numbers.

"So how many do you think this time?" Peyton asked looking over Dannie's shoulder at the boys laughing at something Mouth said.

"Girls or phone numbers?" Haley asked rolling her eyes at his ex's ways.

"Both." Peyton answered.

"I say 4 girls and at least 20 numbers." Brooke answered. They always did this when they went somewhere with Nathan. He was your average man-whore. He only had 2 steady girlfriends in his life and they were both in the group. Peyton and Haley. Total opposites but still, he had them. Anyways, so whenever everyone got together the girls place bets on Nathan's man-whoring easy. Nathan hated when they did but that just made them want to do it more.

"5 girls and 25 numbers." Peyton said pulling out $20.

"6 girls and 10 numbers." Haley said also pulling out a 20.

Dannie just stood quietly. She always knew what the real ending amount would be. She just knew him so damn well. But she always pretended that she didn't. So she just stood off to the side looking off into space. She didn't want to place bets on her best friend, the one person who really understood her and protected her when she needed it.

"HELLO!"

"SUPERSTAR GIRL!"

"DANNIE!"

They all yelled to get he attention but she didn't hear them calling her until they pulled out the big guns and used her given name.

"DANIELLA ARMANI!" they yelled kin unison, which made her and the boys snap to attention, and look at them. They all knew she hated being called that.

"Què en el demonios tú quieriste? What in the hell do you want?!" she yelling in Spanish at them.

"Well someone needs to get laid." Brooke said bluntly looking at Dannie. Dannie glared back.

"Why, because I don't wanna know or bet on how many girls Nathan _FUCKS_ the two weeks we're on vacations? Sorry, but unlike you, Slur, I have a life!" Dannie blew up grabbing her bags and making her way to the ship that was now letting on passengers.

"Ouch." Haley said smiling looking at eh heated red head walking off.

"Did she just go off on me?" Brooke asked shocked as hell.

"Yup." They agreed laughing.

"DANNIE!" Nathan yelled behind her running up to stop her. Finally she stopped but didn't turn around. "Hey you alright?" he asked sincerely. He turned her around to look her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered, rubbing her forehead before running a hand over the gelled hair that was up in a ponytail. A nervous habit she did when she was stressed about something.

"Bull. You did the hair thing." He smiled knowingly. Next will be the glaring with the putting her tongue ring between her teeth he thought just seconds before she did that. "Face it Ramierez. I know you too well."

"Shut up, Scott." Dannie growled at him making him laugh.

"So what's wrong?"

""Grumpy" Dannie pouted putting her head down on his shoulder/

"And sleepy?" he asked. She nodded. "Not sleeping again?" he asked knowingly. She shook her head no. "Dreams?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I thought I was doing better. I though I was over it. I thought they were done," she whispered.

"Dannie it's only been a few months," he said pulling her into a hug. "Give it time."

"But I don't want to give it time! I wasn't to be able to go places, enjoy myself without being afraid that he'll show up." Dannie protested.

"You're still afraid?" Nathan asked surprised.

"When you're not around." She confessed looking up him.

"I know." He whispered whipping her tears away. "So wanna tell me why you went off on Brooke back there?"

Dannie made a disgusted face. "Ugg, she was doin' the bet thing on how many girls you'd screw while we were on the ship." Nathan laughed at that. "And then she had the nerve to call me Daniella Armani. Perra. Bitch."

"Well you looked a million miles away." Nathan pointed out. "They were only trying to get your attention the only way they knew how. Even if it was saying your given name."

"So you're trying to tell me that I have to go over there and apologize." Dannie sulked like a 2 year old.

"Yup." He answered sternly.

"Ugg, you suck." She said walking toward their group of friends who were also moving towards them.

"You suck." He mocked in a girl voice carrying Dannie's bag.

When they met up with the group they stood in silence Dannie looked everywhere but Brook. That was until Nathan nudged her hard in the shoulder making her glare at him.

"So um, yeah, uh Brooke, I guess, I'm uh, you know, sorry." Dannie said hesitantly.

"Oh Dannie," Brooke said before plowing into Dannie almost knocking her over if it wasn't for Nathan coming up behind her and putting his hands on her hips. Sending a jolt of electricity, the good kind, through her. She hoped Brooke didn't feel that. But from the look on her face she could tell that she did, but ignored it. "I'm sorry too, Dannie." She said moving away.

"Well then, we're all good here, huh?" Nathan said smiling over Dannie's shoulder. _This is nice._ Dannie thought to herself.

"I guess we should get going." Lucas said picking up his and Brooke's suitcases. Jake did the same with his and Peyton's and Mouth with his and Haley's.

"I hope you don't expect me to carry yours too." Nathan said laughing at Dannie.

"No of course not, Scott. That would mean you're a gentleman." Dannie shot back rolling her eyes. Out the corner of her eye she saw someone staring at her intently. She snapped her head in that direction and saw the face from her past that haunted her dreams every night. Her breathing quickened and she closed her eyes whispering to herself, "not there. Not there. Not there." She repeated to herself. Finally she opened her eyes to Nathan putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" she looked into his eyes than to the direction where she saw him. Nathan turned and looked to see what she was looking at. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

_If you tell him he'll freak and then be worried about you the whole trip. Than you would've ruined his vacation._ She thought to herself before shaking her head and looking at him. "Nothing. It's nothing." She said putting on a smile with a 'will you just drop it now' look.

"Alright, let's go." He said uneasily taking her hand and leading her to the cruise ship and giving the bell boy their baggage.

_Chris what are you doing here?_ Dannie thought to herself as Nathan led them to their room.

None of them noticed the shadowy figure following them onto the ship with a smile on his face. Chris Keller watched as they turned the corner, his smile getting bigger. _Soon Dannie. I'll see you soon._ He thought to himself before moving to his room.

**AN:** So there's the first chapter! And the title of the next will be Unexpected Temptation. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Unexpected Temptations

**AN: Hey guys I'm back! Thanks to all those who have read this it really means a lot. Oh and I forgot to say, I don't own OTH. I wish I did own James Lafferty though. Anyways, here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it. Oh and PS I know I said that you don't have to review but I would really like some. Thanks. :-)**

Chapter two: Unexpected Temptation

The group of friends all separated, two to a room. Brooke and Lucas shared a room, as did Jake and Peyton, Mouth and Haley, and Dannie and Nathan. They did that so the couples could have their privacy. Well, except for Dannie and Nathan.

Dannie and Nathan walked into their room and looked around. There were two twin size beds, one next to a little port hole that was their window. There was a little office area with a desk, chair (well duh) and a plug for the internet. Across from the beds was the bathroom with a full bath and shower. Suddenly Nathan ran over and jumped onto the bed by the window.

"This beds mine!" he called laying down and turning the TV on ESPN.

"I know you don't think you're calling the shots the whole time we're here." Dannie said taking the pillow off the bed closer to her and throwing it at his head giggling at his stunned look. Finally snapping out of it he jumped off the bed and hit her with the pillow making her giggles cut short and look at him with wide eyes. He just gave her his cocky smirk. Quick to wipe the smirk off his face she grabbed another pillow and the pillow fit was on. Soon Nathan abandoned the pillow and straddled her waist tickling her making her laugh loud and hard.

So caught up in each other they didn't hear the knock on the door or Peyton, Jake, Haley and Mouth walk into the room. Only the squeal from Brooke, who had come in hearing the laughter coming from the room, broke them from their fun. Their heads shot toward the source of the obnoxious sound and rolled their eyes.

"Oh my God, she's takin' my advice and gettin' laid!" Brook squealed.

"BROOKE!" Dannie yelled embarrassed while Nathan collapsed on top of her laughing.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently. "I mean, come on guys look at them!" the others just shrugged trying to hide their smiles.

"She's just mad 'cuz she ain't getting none." Nathan whispered into Dannie's ear making her snort than laugh.

"NATHAN!" Dannie squealed when he started to tickle her sides again. She slapped him on the arm before turning back to their friends amused faces. "How'd you guys get in here anyways?!"

"Our keys got switched." Haley said holding up ours.

"Oh." Dannie said sheepishly.

"So, yeah, we're going to explore the ship, did you guys wanna come along?" Lucas asked breaking the silence. Dannie looked at everyone and when she looked at Peyton who looked like she wanted her to say 'no' and then to Jake and understood.

Dannie got one of her legs from under Nathan and hooked it on his hip making him still with shock. She hoped that got him to stay quiet. "Actually we're just gonna stay here and chill." Dannie said giving them what she hoped was a seductive smile.

"Sure we understand." Lucas said quickly leaving the room dragging a reluctant Brooke behind him. Their friends followed them quickly waving 'bye' while Haley left their key on the desk.

Suddenly Nathan snapped out of his stupor and started to run his hand up Dannie's bare leg.

"If you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask." Nathan said sitting up and smirking at her.

"Actually I did that for them. The couples need some one on one time."

"Sure." Nathan said before trailing kisses down her throat making her close her eyes. She was getting; into it until she remembered who this was. Nathan Scott, her savior, best friend, and teammate. NOT BOYFRIEND!

"Sorry stud, she said putting her hands against his chest and pushing him up to look him in the eye. "But we're not doin' this."

"Damn." Nathan breathed out rolling away from her so that he was lying next to her. "You sure know how to get a guy's hopes up."

"Dannie rolled her eyes and sat up, so she was looking down at him. "That's my meaning in life, or haven't you heard?" she asked smirking at him. "Sorry blue eyes."

"I need a drink." Nathan huffed out getting off the bed and walking to the mini fridge that was under the TV. Upon seeing it was empty he huffed again. "I'm going to the bar and gettin' some drinks. Wanna come with?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay up here and take a much needed nap." She answered stiffing a yawn.

"Alright, I'll bring yo something back." Nathan said leaving the room after grabbing the key off the desk.

"Bye." Dannie whispered before turning off the TV and settling down fro her nap. A few hours later she was awaken by the sound of knocking at the door. She got up and saw it was the bell boy. She got stuck with tipping the greedy bastard 35 bucks. She got her boxers and wife beater out and changed into them deciding to go back to sleep.

The next time she was awaken; it was by the sound of the door slamming open followed by moans of two people going at it. She opened her eyes and saw Nathan with some blond bimbo with fake boobs and no ass. _Damnit Nathan, not here_ she thought to herself but to her demise he didn't hear her thoughts because seconds later they were on the bed and clothes were being thrown everywhere. It was when a bra hit her in the face that she knew she had to go. She grabbed her jeans and the shirt Nathan had just taken off and quickly put them on not being noticed by the now fucking couple.

"Eww." Dannie whispered quickly running from the room, grabbing her cell but forgetting her room key.

She went out to the deck buttoning Nathan's shirt over her black wife beater. She looked out at the ocean in front of her, her mind going back to the feel of Nathan's hands on her hips and the feel of his lips on her throat.

Now he was in their room with some whore. _Great, just wonderful,_ She thought to herself before moving over to deck chairs and getting comfy, it was gonna be a long night.

Going to sleep one thought filled her head.

_One down for Nathan Scott, how many more to go?_

**AN: **Poor Dannie. The next chapter will bring on the suspence! The Chapter's called **A Haunting Past. **You can finally find out what happened to Dannie.


	3. A Haunting Past

**AN:** **Hey guys! Here's chapter three. Like I promised the drama has begun. I want to warn my reader's, this chapter deals with rape. It's not graphic but I just thought it would be nice to give you guys a heads up. I will leave a note exactly where it takes place so those of you who don't want to read it will know where to stop, and another note so you know where to begin again. Hope you guys enjoy**.

**-Baby D**

**Chapter three: A Haunting Past**

6 AM the next morning.

Nathan slowly opened his eyes; his head was pounding with yet another hangover. He closed his eyes as the bright sunshine hit them. He felt someone move next to him and found the blond he had met at the bar last night. _What's her name again? Melinda? Melissa? Oh that right Melanie!_ He thought as he looked around the room. He realized it was his and Dannie's room. Minus Dannie. "Oh shit." He exclaimed getting up out of bed quickly putting his clothes back on. He had to find her, he panicked. The blond, Melanie, stirred and turned toward him, the sheet clinging to her chest.

"Hey." She said seductively. "I had fun."

"Yeah me too." He said quickly. "Listen, you gotta go before my roommate gets back. Where ever the hell she is."

"What? Why?"

"Just 'cuz you gotta, alright."

"Ok fine." She said collecting her clothes and quickly putting them on. She wrote down her number and handed it to him. "Call me." With that she left. Nathan was thankful and finished getting dressed but couldn't find his shirt.

"Fuck it." he said grabbing his cell phone and key he left the room. He asked his friends if they'd seen her but they no worriedly. Quickly they all joined him in the search. He called her cell phone, praying she had it, and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hello?" Dannie answered groggily.

"Where are you?!" Nathan barked out, not wanting to show he was worried he quickly switched to anger.

"The deck, why?" Dannie said confused by his anger.

"DON'T MOVE!" he ordered before hanging up the phone.

He found her sitting in the deck chair that she'd slept in and stormed over to her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" he yelled, grabbing her by her biceps and pulling her to him until she was nearly nose and nose to him, which wasn't too hard seeing as he was 6'6 and she was 6'2 but still. (Remember she's a basketball player)

"Ow!" she cried out in pain looking at him as if he had lost his fucking mind. "You're hurting me! What the hell is _your_ problem?!"

"Where have you been? I woke up and you weren't in the room! Where the fuck have you been?!" Nathan yelled.

"Here! I've been here!" Dannie answered wincing at his grip.

"All night? What the fuck Dannie?!"

"Well it's not like I could stay in my room last night! Someone was too damn busy fucking his newest BIMBO!" she glared at him. "Now let go of me!" she said trying to pull out of his grasp but he only tightened his grip.

"You weren't even there!"

"Yes I was Nathan! I saw everything! How the hell do you think I got the shirt you were wearing last night?!" Nathan looked down at her and realized that she was wearing his missing shirt. "Now please Nathan, let me go, you're hurting me!"

At that he realized how tight his grip was on her and let her go. She quickly backed away and sat back down on the chair all the while rubbing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Dannie." Nathan apologized sitting in the seat next to her. "I was just- I woke up and- well when I woke up and you weren't there I panicked. I didn't mean t-to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it." Dannie said not looking at him. At that moment she couldn't because if she did she wouldn't be accountable for her actions.

"Dannie-" Nathan started but was interrupted by Haley yelling her name.

"Dannie! Oh my god! Where the hell have you been?" she yelled running over to Dannie and engulfing her into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Dannie answered looking at Nathan out the corner of her eye. She saw his eyes shine with shame and apology with what she said next. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Oh well, as long as you're ok. Nathan was nearly banging down all of our doors with worry when he couldn't find you." Haley said pulling back from her. "You had us all worried sick."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Dannie apologized getting up from the deck chair. She felt eyes on her again and looked down thinking it was Nathan, but dismissed the thought when she saw him talking to Haley. She looked around and her breath caught when she saw who the eyes belonged to, Chris Keller. The star of her nightmares. Scared, her heart started to race and her breathing turned ragged. "Nathan." She said in a panicked voice with tears of fright rolling down her cheeks that quickly got up and went to her side.

"What? What is it?" he asked noticing her eyes weren't on him. "Dannie, what?" he asked urgently.

Her eyes snapped to his, filled with fright. Her skin ungodly pale.

"Chris." She whispered making his blood run cold. He started to scan the crowd when he saw the face of the man that he hated more than his father. The man who had caused his best friend so much pain. He saw Chris wink at either him or her (he wasn't quite sure) before turning and leaving. He was about to go after him when Dannie grabbed his arm making him turn and look at her. "Please don't" she whispered. "Please don't leave. Don't leave me alone." She whimpered. He quickly grabbed her into a hug as she started to sob.

"I won't let him get you." He whispered , kissing the top of her head. "I'll never let him hurt you again. I promise."

Haley stood there watching them in confusion. _What the hell was that?_ She thought to herself as she continued to watch her two best friends.

Later at a restaurant on the ship

They all sat around the table laughing and drinking their drinks and waiting for their food to come. Dannie kept an eye on her surroundings around her as well did Nathan. After the incident earlier that morning on the deck neither of them had left each other's side.

Haley and Lucas caught the distracted looks of their friends. Haley, having seen Dannie's breakdown and Nathan quick to comfort her, was in the dark about what was going on. She had thought that she heard Dannie say 'Chris' but wasn't sure.

"What's with you guys?" Brooke asked looking at Nathan and Dannie. "You two have been quiet all day. I mean, Nathan, Dannie's fine, she's sittin' right here! And I thought brooding was Broody's job? Hint the nickname, duh!"

"Huh, what? Yeah Brooke, your dress looks fine." Dannie said distractedly.

"Yeah, what she said." Nathan agreed also no paying attention to her.

"Seem I would totally love you guys for saying that, if it had anything to do with what I'm talking about and if you had said that when I was _oh_, even wearing a dress! I'm wearing jeans guys!" Brooke pointed out pouting. "God Dannie, when I said get laid I didn't mean bring Nathan down in the dumps too."

"Brooke lay off her ok?" Nathan said glaring at his friend.

"What? She's kinda killin' the whole vacationing mood!" Brooke pointed out. "If she was just gonna sulk the whole cruise, maybe she shouldn't have come!"

"BROOKE!" everyone but Dannie yelled.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently.

Dannie looked up at Brooke with sad eyes before he face turned void of emotion. She bit her bottom lip before speaking. "You're right. I'm just gonna head back to my room." Dannie slowly stood pushing her chair away. "Sorry for ruining everybody's fun." She smiled sadly at them before walking out of the restaurant, leaving the rest of her friends to glare at Brooke.

"Did I not tell you to lay off?" Nathan growled at her. "She's goin' through a tough time right now and doesn't need your shit on top of it."

"Nathan, she broke up with her boyfriend. Boo-friggety-hoo. It's not the end of the fuckin' world and besides it was like 3 months ago! It's time that she got over it!" Brooke yelled back. Yeah, she felt bad for Dannie but Chris Keller was a loser and she knew Dannie could do so much better.

"See Brooke, once again, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Nathan snapped standing up from his chair. "You might think you know everything, Miss. Gossip Queen, but news flash, YOU DON'T! So stop acting like a know-it-all BITCH all the goddamn time!" with that Nathan left to find Dannie, leaving his friends behind jaw slacked.

"That was out of line Brooke, and you know it." Haley said getting up and walking out of the restaurant, the opposite way of Dannie and Nathan, knowing that Nathan was the only one who could make Dannie feel better.

Peyton, Jake, Mouth, Lucas, and Brooke sat in silence. Brooke tried to blink back tears in her eyes.

"Guys I was- I was just sayin'- Brooke tried to explain around the lump in her throat, making her choke up.

"Yeah Cheery, we know. You were just being Brooke Davis." Lucas said putting an arm around his girlfriend.

Dannie slowly walked down the hallway, her arms wrapped around herself. Her mind kept wondering to what now caused her nightmares. Flashes of what happened one fatal night that had changed her forever.

(Flashback)

_**"Hey babe." Chris said coming up to her and kissing her on the lips.**_

_**"Hi." Dannie replied after pushing him away from attacking her lips. "So, what movie are we gonna watch?"**_

_**"Movie?" Chris asked moving closer to his girlfriend. He latched his lips on her neck and started to suck on it already causing a bruise to begin to form.**_

_**"Yeah, you know, the movie you called me over here to watch." Dannie said rolling her eyes and once again pushing him away from her.**_

(End flashback)

Tears ran down her cheeks as she continued down the hall blindly not knowing where she was going _I should have known. I mean, when has Chris Keller actually wanted to watch a movie?_ Dannie thought to herself. She continued walking down the hall. Not noticing the man following close behind her. _And the bed!_

(Flashback)

_**Dannie and Chris laid his bed in a heavy make-out session, much to Dannie's disappointment. This wasn't why she had come here. Suddenly Chris's lips left hers and made their way from her jaw and down her throat. She closed her eyes. **__This isn't right. I should feel something when he does this. Oh well, I guess I do, disgust._

_**"Chris baby, stop." Dannie said putting her hands against his shoulders.**_

_**He looked up at her confused. "What, baby? What's wrong?"**_

_**"This." Dannie said waving her arms around indicating the room. "I can't do this, Chris. Not yet. You know I'm not ready."**_

_**"But baby, we've been together for 6 months. Aren't you ready to take the next step?" Chris said going back to kissing her throat, slowly starting to unbutton her shirt. At least until Dannie stopped him again. She pushed him off her and sat up.**_

_**"6 months is not a lot! And by the way, I've had my virginity for 17 years, so I think I'd know when I was ready to 'move on to the next step'. Thank you very much!" Dannie snapped back re**__**-**__**buttoning her shirt before getting off the bed.**_

_**"Do you know how many girls would be willing to sleep with Chris Keller?" Chris asked sitting up looking at her.**_

_**"Do you know how many girls would quickly get sick of their boyfriends talking about themselves in 3**__**rd**__** person?!" Dannie said walking to the light switch and turning it on. She turned back to her boyfriend prepared for another fight about her not putting out, when something caught her eye. Her eyes narrowed as she walked back over to his bed, bending over to pick up the offending object that caught her eye.**__** Putting her tongue in her cheek she stood up slowly, with another woman's bra hanging from her pointer finger.**_

_**"Yours?" Dannie asked in a hard tone.**_

_**"Uh-Uh-" Chris stuttered nervously.**_

_**"You're right HUN, I guess everyone wants Chris Keller!" Dannie said with a bitter laugh, looking at the initials stitched to the lingerie. "Including my best friend!" she gave him a disgusted look before throwing the bra at him.**_

_**"Dannie wait, it's not what it looks like." Chris said getting up.**_

_**"No? **__**Because**__** it looks like you were fucking my best friend since I wouldn't FUCK YOU!" Dannie yelled. "God of all people, why Brooke? Why my best friend?! Why not some whore who can't get of CHRIS FUCKIN' KELLER!" Tears came to her eyes as she said that. Shaking her head she turned to leave his room.**_

_**"Baby, please-" Chris said grabbing her arm.**_

_**"Chris, don't fuckin' touch me!" Dannie yelled yanking her arm from his grasp. He went to grab her again but Dannie turned around and slapped him hard across the face.**_

_**Chris's features darkened as he narrowed his eyes at her. "So you like to hit? You won't fuck me but you'll hit me?! Is that the only touch I can get from you?!"**_

_**"YES CHRIS! THAT IS THE ONLY FUCKING TOUCH YOU WILL EVER GET FROM ME!" Dannie yelled before slapping him again.**_

_**"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Chris yelled**__** before bringing his hand up and slapping her across the face, splitting her lip.**_

(End flashback)

Dannie licked the bottom of her lip feeling the scar that was there from that first hit where his ring had caught her on the lip. She was still in shock from what had caused the fight. Her best friend had cheated on her boyfriend by sleeping with hers.

She had never confronted Brooke about it. She didn't know why though. But she was always bitter about the whole thing. But she knew that if she told Brooke she was the reason she and Chris broke up, she would have to tell the whole story of what happened that night.

(Flash back)

_**Chris glared at Dannie as tears started to roll down her cheeks. **__Stupid bitch deserved it. __**Chris thought to himself. **_

_**"You son of a BITCH!" Dannie yelled at him "Who the duck do you think you are?!"**_

_**"I think I'm you boyfriend who's getting' blue balls from his girlfriend's Virgin Mary act!"**_

_**"Blue balls my ass! Obviously you've been fuckin' around on me behind my back so the chances of you having blue **__**balls is**__** very unlikely!" Dannie glared at him moving away from him. "Stay the hell away from me, Chris!"**_

_**As Dannie turned to leave Chris grabbed her hair and threw her on the bed. Dannie looked at him with scared eyes as he glared at her.**_

_**"Now, I called your prude ass over here to fuck and that's exactly what we're gonna do**** Even if I have to fuckin' take it! GOT IT?!" Chris growled before going over to the bed. He slowly climbed on top of her.**_

_**AN:** Here's your warning. Non-graphic rape scene ahead._

**_"Please Chris, don't." Dannie cried trying to push him off of her. He ignored her cries, ripping her shirt open revealing her bra to him making him smile evilly at her. "Get the fuck off me!"_**

**_"SHUT UP, before I shut you up!" Chris yelled pushing up the mini skirt she wore. He ripped her panties away before he started to kiss her throat again._**

**_"Please Chris. Please I'm sorry for yelling and hitting you. Just please don't do this!" Dannie begged no longer able to fight back._**

**_"Just relax." Chris said unzipping his pants, pulling them down. "You'll be fine."_**

**_"Don't. Please. I-I don't want to do this. I don't want you to do this!"_**

**_"Shut up!" he yelled at her. Dannie closed her legs as tight as she could with him between her calves, angering Chris even more. He grabbed her thighs tightly and started to pry them apart decorating them both with bruises._**

**_"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Dannie cried out trying to stop him from prying her thighs apart. Dannie cried harder when he succeeded in his goal. He quickly moved between her thighs before she could reclose them. Dannie started hitting him with all her might, trying to get him off of her before her got tiered of the hitting and grabbed both of her wrists with one hand in a tight grip and putting her arms over her head. _**

**_"What did I say?" Chris asked putting his erection at her opening. "Just relax baby." _**

**_"Please, Chris. DON'T!" Dannie screamed as he savagely entered her tearing her virgin barrier._**

_(End Flashback)_

_**AN:** End of non-graphic rape scene._

Dannie put her back against the wall, unable to walk anymore asthe images of Chris raping her flashed in front of her eyes. She slowly slid down to the floor. She could feel where he had touched her that terrible night.

Her nights were filled with nightmares of Chris coming back for her. Hurting her over and over woke up screaming in the middle of the night.

She remembered after Chris was done. She remembered feeling numb everywhere except for the pain form where he had violated her the most.

(Flashback)

**_Chris shuttered as he finished, falling on top of her. For the past 15 minutes she had turned her face toward the wall and starred at an invisible spot._**

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. **That was the thought that she kept repeating in her head. During her assault she had left her body only to return with his final thrust. **And I thought I loved this guy? **Dannie thought to herself when he finally rolled off her.**_

**_She bit her lip as she stared blankly up at the ceiling tears still sliding out of the corner of her eyes. She slowly got up trying not to hurt herself anymore. She was broken. She didn't understand how this could have happened to her. How could she let it happen? She stood from the bed and pulled down her skirt. She wrapped her torn shirt around her bruised chest. She silently walked to the door trying to get away from her abuser. She was stopped by his voice._**

**_"That was great, babe. Really. Amazing for a virgin!" Chris said smiling at her. He got up and walked over to her. She willed herself to move but fright of what he'd do next had her feet frozen to the floor. He put his hands on her face cradling it in a loving embrace. He smiled at her, putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you, you know that, right?" Chris said in the most loving voice. Acting as if he had done absolutely nothing wrong_**

**_Dannie bit her lip and nodded. She couldn't speak. It was as if she didn't know how._**

**_"I'll see you late, babe. And remember, Chris Keller loves you!" Chris said kissing her again._**

**_Dannie silently and sightlessly walked away from Chris's house, not thinking about her car, to an unknown location. She didn't know where she was going, her feet just took her away from the horror she had just lived. She was out of it, not noticing the cars or people going by, not noticing when it had started to pouring rain outside, she just kept walking._**

**_Finally 15 minutes later she had arrived at her destination. She looked at the big house in front of her and took a deep breath. She walked to the door and rang the door bell. She stood back waiting for someone to answer the door. Finally after what felt like a century the door opened._**

**_"Dannie?"_**

**_Looking at the person at the door tears fell down her cheeks. Everything had finally sunk in. she was in such a crazed state that she spoke in Spanish, her native language._**

**_"Ello cozo me!" she cried biting her bottom lip. "Yo dijo no y pero ello no parada." [He raped me. I said 'no' but he wouldn't stop._**

_**"What Dannie? What's- What's going on what are you talking about? Who?" the person asked in a worried****voice. He knew it had to be bad if she was speaking in Spanish. That only happened when she was mad, in Spanish class, telling him a secret, or if she was in shock. He'd bet it was shock right now.**_

**_"Voy a la casa de Chris mirar una pelicula. Pero èl comienzo besar mi collo. Pero no quiero a. Yo dijo parade." Dannie continued looking at her feet. [I went to Chris's house to watch a movie. But he started to kiss my neck. But I didn't want to. I said stop. _**

**_"Daniella habla en ingles. Dijo me que pasa." [ Daniella speak in English. Tell me what happened._**

**_Dannie shook her head and sunk down to the porch. Heavy sobs escaping her, she couldn't breathe, let along talk. She knew she had to tell him. This was her best friend, her hero, her safe keeper, her love._**

**_"Dannie, baby talk to me."_**

**_"Oh God, Nathan." Dannie whispered finally coming to terms with what had happened. She, Daniella Armani Rodriguez, had been raped by her boyfriend._**

_(End flashback)_

_**AN: Well there you have it. This is a really **lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnng** chapter. I worked really hard on this. I think what I'm gonna do is wait for at least 5 reviews before I add Chapter four. The title for the next chapter is ****Her Savoir, Nathan.**** Thanks! **_

**_-Baby D_**


	4. Authors Note

Hi guys! So I'm not quite sure if there is anyone really reading this. But if you are if you could just leave me a message that say's, idk "yes I'm reading this." Or something like that I would really appreciate it and then I'll continue. As long as I know that at least one person is reading this.

Sorry if I sound like I'm bitching.

-Baby D


	5. Her Savior, Nathan

**AN: Hey guys!! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks to all those of you who reviewed to my authors note. It really means a lot to me. I know that was like, what, over two months ago but I'm back now. I don't want to make any excuses but there was a death in the family and then school got in the way as well as my health. But everything is all good now. But anyways here's chapter four, I hope you enjoy it. And I want to give a special thanks to Comments4Lezzbee, xoKissKissBangBangox, journey4eva and WaRnErFaN1 for your reviews. ENJOY!**

**Chapter four: Her Savior, Nathan**

Dannie sat against the wall, memories flashing before her eyes as she remembered. She remembered when she was never afraid of anything. When she was brave, could and would do anything. Now she couldn't go anywhere alone. Like now, she was sitting in the hallway, leaning against the wall afraid to move. Before she wasn't thinking, not really seeing. _What the hell was I thinking leaving without Nathan?_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly she saw black sneakers directly in front of her. She looked up, only to see that it was her worst nightmare.

"Hey babe, Chris Keller missed you." Chris said smiling before he took hold of her arms and stood her up.

"W-What are you doing here?" Dannie stuttered looking around hoping to see someone around.

"Chris Keller heard you were gonna be on a cruise so Chris knew he had to come see you. Chris Keller missed you very much."

"I have to go, Chris."

"Wait, why? We need to get reacquainted, don't you think?" Chris asked raising his eyebrows to show what he meant.

"No Chris." Dannie said in a small voice trying to move away from him. He angrily slammed his pal against the wall by her head, making her flinch in fright.

"What, you think you're too good for me? Huh?" Chris yelled getting closer to her.

"Chris please, just let me go." Dannie whimpered trying to hold back tears.

"Or maybe your just off fucking, Scott?!" he growled finally in her face, almost nose to nose with her. "Is that it, bitch? Are you cheating on Chris Keller?"

"We are NOT together anymore!"

"Since when, huh?"

"We haven't been together for over 3 months. Maybe when I found Brooke's bra?"

"Oh that? That was a little fight and besides after we made up, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Dannie said looking at him. He smiled at her and brought his hand to caress her cheek. She cringed away pushing his hand away from her. "I remember begging you to stop. I remember trying to push you away from me and you not caring. I remember you forcing my legs apart. Yeah Chris, I remember that night perfectly well!" she said pushing him away while his face held a stunned expression. She started to walk away from him when he grabbed her arm in a painful grip.

"You're not gonna stand there and act like you didn't want it." He growled at her.

"I didn't want it! Now let me go!" Dannie said tears running down her face as she tried to pull her arm away.

"You were practically begging me for it! Why the hell else would you have worn that skirt, or come over? You were begging me to get under it."

"No! I was just trying to look nice for my boyfriend. So fuck you!"

"That can be arranged." He said with his stupid smirk planted on his face. He swung her around so that he had a hold on both of her arms.

"Stop it! Get the fuck off of me Chris!" Dannie yelled trying to push him away. They stood in there fighting in the hallway. Chris trying to drag Dannie away and she was fighting to get away from him.

"I'm pretty sure she said to let her go, Keller." A voice said from behind Chris. Dannie and Chris turned toward the voice. A look of irritation on Chris's face and a look of relief on Dannie's, when they saw who it was. While Chris was distracted Dannie pulled away from Chris and moved to stand behind the intruder.

"Nathan." Dannie whimpered when she got behind him. Nathan glared dangerously at Chris. He had heard them yelling all the way from another hall in the ship. He knew it was Dannie and quickly went to see what was going on, but when he got closer and heard her say Chris, his speed quickened. He saw red when he finally turned the corner, and there was Chris Keller with such a firm grip on Dannie's arms that his knuckles were turning white.

"Hey Scott, long time no see."

"Not long enough. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Aww you know, just came to see my girl. Like I said, it's been a while."

"You know it's funny but I don't' think she really wants to see you."

"Nah, she's just playing hard to get. She likes to play, right Dannie?" Chris asked leering at Dannie over Nathan's shoulder.

"You better stop looking at her like that, before I beat you to death." Nathan said taking a menacing step forward.

"I can look at my girl anyway I want to." Chris said smirking at Nathan.

"Last time I checked she wasn't your girl anymore."

"Oh yeah? Since when?"

"I think it might have been the night you reaped her. That'd be my guess. Or it could have been the first time you cheated on her." Nathan shot back, glaring at him.

"What was that? The time I did, what? I think you're mistaking. Chris Keller doesn't have to rape anyone."

"Oh really?" Nathan said getting in Chris's face.

"Yes. Really."

"Not what I was told."

"Then whoever told you that lied."

"I don't think they did."

Dannie watched as Nathan's hands clenched into fists. If she didn't interfere soon then Nathan would surely kill Chris. Not that she minded but she didn't want Nathan sent to jail for murder. She went over to them and stepped between the boys.

"Nathan don't, let's just go back to our room." Dannie said putting her hand on his arm and looking into his dark blue eyes that were filled with anger and hatred. Nathan looked up and continued to glare at Chris. "Nathan, es vale. Chris no es importante." Nathan, it's ok. Chris isn't important.

Nathan looked back into her eyes, an incredulous look on his face. "¿No es importante? Es muy importante! Èl colzo tú! ¿Como es que no importante?" It's not important? He raped you! How is that not important?

"Porque ya no tiene miedo de èl. Ya no. necessitamos var a la policia. Por no viamos tú golpearlo." Because I'm not scared of him anymore. I'm not. We need to go to the police. But you can't hit him.

"Porqué?" Why?

"Porque no es necessario." Because it's not necessary.

"Vale." Nathan said in a defeated tone before turning back to look back at Chris. "Stay the fuck away from her!" he said pointing a warning finger at him. He grabbed Dannie's hand and led her away from Chris who was standing in the middle of the hallway fuming with anger.

When they entered their room they didn't bother to turn on the light. They were both too caught up in their thoughts. Dannie sat down on Nathan's bed biting her lip. She felt Nathan sit next to her and she instantly laid her head on his shoulder.

"I told you he'd show up." She whispered.

"I know. I don't know how the hell he was on the ship this whole time and we've only seen him twice." Nathan said wrapping his arms around him.

"I saw his before." Dannie whispered.

"Yeah me too babe. On the deck this morning."

"No, I mean, I saw his right before we boarded the ship."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan asked pulling back to look at her.

"Right after I made up with Brooke, the first time, when we were all about to get on the cruise I saw him on the other side of the deck. He was staring at me."

"And your just telling me now?! Why the fuck didn't you tell me then?!" Nathan said standing up and starting to pace in front of the bed.

"Because I was hoping that I was just seeing things! I was praying it wasn't really him! I'm sorry!" Dannie cried as she tried to explain.

"That's not good enough! You should have fucking told me!" he yelled stopping to look at her with angry eyes.

"You told me I wouldn't see him again! You promised me that!" Dannie snapped back tiered of being yelled at for her fear.

"Goddamnit he wouldn't be on this damn ship if you have told someone that you had seen him. Hell, you should have told me!"

"And what would you have done, huh? Went after him? Huh? Beat the shit outta him? Then what? Beating the shit outta him won't do anything, Nathan!"

"Dannie-"

"No you don't get it! No matter what you do to him, he will still have raped me 3 months ago! Nothings gonna change that!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Nathan stopped tears coming to his eyes. "I'd give anything to be there for you Daniella! To have fought him for you! To have stopped you from being ra-" he stopped chocking on his words.

"Do you realize that I have only heard you say that word once in English? And that was just now when you were yelling at Chris. Any other time you say it in Spanish." Dannie pointed out.

"I just don't like the word."

"Yeah, 'cuz it sounds so much better in Spanish." She said looking down and biting her lip.

Nathan knelt down on one knee in front of her. He gently put his hands on her face and used his thumb to wipe away the tear tracks staining her cheeks." Lo siento. No puedo pienso tú hacer daño. Romper mi corazón." I'm sorry. I can't think of you being hurt. It's breaks my heart.

"Es vale." It's ok.

"Let's get some sleep, huh? You know we're goin' to the club tonight." Nathan said standing up and putting her up to the top of his bed.

"I don't know if I really wanna go tonight."

"I hear ya. Let's just take a nap and see how we feel when we wake up." Nathan said wrapping his arms around her.

"Ok. She said snuggling closer to him. She closed her eyes. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again. "Nathan?"

"Mmm?" he asked already half sleep.

"Do you think housekeeping changed your sheets?"

"I hope so." Nathan said in a disgusted voice. They looked at each other and instantly got up. "Let's sleep in your bed."

"Good idea." Then they snuggles together and went to sleep trying to put the day behind them.

**AN: Well there you have it, Chapter four. Chapter five is called New Found Feelings. I will post it soon. Let me know how chapter four was.**

**Xoxoxo,**

**Dannie**


	6. Authors Note II

**I AM SO SO SORRY!! I KNOW! I SUCK ASS!! MY NEW FRIEND NOSHIN YELLED AT ME BECAUSE SHE HATES WHEN PEOPLE TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE. SO I'M JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER FIVE RIGHT NOW, AS WE SPEAK!! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME GUYS!!**

**LOVE, **

**BABY D**


End file.
